Perseus Jackson, Monster Shifter (sequel one-shots)
by a311243549
Summary: Hey, this is a series of one-shots based off of Han50's excellent story, "Perseus Jackson, Monster Shifter". Unfortunately, Han50 seems to have left for good, leaving both his stories half-finished in the process. This will be a series of one (or more)-shots that show possible futures of that series. If an idea grows big enough, I may split it off into its own story.


"—and I believe that concludes this meeting. Unless anybody has anything they else they wish to say?" Everyone unanimously shook their heads. The words, while seeming conversational, were delivered with such menace as to discourage anybody present, save five, from even thinking of drawing things out, in light of the terrible beating Zeus had just received. The eleven olympians who had sent Percy to Tartarus wanted nothing more than to be as far from Percy as possible, while Bob and Damasen were eager to see the earth again, after centuries and millennia in Tartarus. Just before the Olympians teleported to their various residences, Percy said something that sent a terrifying bolt of fear through their immortal hearts. "Now, as I have been in that pit for a HUNDRED YEARS, I believe I will take some time off to visit my mother." Immediately after he said it, the room grew absolutely still. If Kronos had appeared and frozen time itself, it could not have been more still. His gaze swept through the assembled gods and goddesses, none of whom would meet his gaze. Terrified yet having to know the truth, Percy turned to Hestia. "Sally Jackson? Is she all right?" Hestia finally met his gaze. "Perseus, I am so sorry." It was the worst thing she could have said.

"No no no no no no NO!" Percy screamed. A massive localized shockwave that would have easily made a 9.0 on the Richter scale swept out from Percy, leveling the throne room and top 40 feet of the mountain and throwing the gods, titan, giant, and 4 demigods back to the border of the city of Olympus. At the last second, Percy was able to stop it short of the city, which caused the former throne room to be separated the city by a wall three ft thick and 15 ft high. Abruptly, Percy transformed into the form he would later call the 'destroyer form' in jest. Unfortunately, what was happening was not a joke and nobody was laughing. He rapidly grew to 20 ft tall, with two sets of wings, one draconic, one feathered, bursting from his back. An extra set of hands and arms complete with vicious claws grew from his shoulders and sides, and a long spine-studded tail that split apart into six serpent heads appeared. On his face, his hair shifted from black shaggy hair to a mane of black snakes, long forward-facing horns grew from his head, his eyes merged together, and his mouth twisted and warped, his incisors growing into sharp fangs while the rest of his teeth shrunk into short points. The skin around his waist began to bulge and twist, revealing the ravening heads of terrible predators, and all over him, shiny golden fur rapidly grew to cover his body, while his legs seemed to both compress and lengthen, like springs waiting to extend. His shadow seemed to almost detach, becoming that of a gigantic wolf, and most disturbingly of all, his flesh shimmered for a moment and then disappeared, to be replaced with a chaotic mix of rocks, water, fire, lightning, metal, and air. The shadow of the wolf seemed to grow, and in a flash that seemed to suck in all light, Perseus Jackson disappeared.

88888888888888888

Dead. His mother was dead. Her and Paul's corpses just beginning to cool. She had died only hours ago, possibly even as he was being summoned. Looking only at their faces, he could almost imagine that they were merely asleep, and that they would soon wake up. Maybe she would laugh and tell him how much he had grown. Paul would say something funny and make his mother laugh. They would talk and laugh, and then Sally would pull a tray of blue cookies out of the oven. Looking down, all these pleasant visions disappeared. Their bodies had been brutally torn open, and then been left to bleed out in their own home. As he looked at their still forms, the slashes seemed to come together to make letters, the letters making a word, the word spelling a name, a name that meant nothing but death and sorrow.

 _Eric_

Percy saw red. All of his nascent pain and sadness abruptly vanished, replaced with fury. He slipped into shadow, emerging at the border of Thalia's pine a moment later and going though the barrier like it wasn't even there. From a distance, the camp seemed deserted. As he came closer, people started to spill out of the mess hall, a few of them nervously holding weapons in grips that looked like they would fail at any moment. He ignored them for the moment, having eyes for only one figure, one figure, appearing— NOW.

"ERIC!" Percy roared, as he flew forward. He crashed into the sea-spawn, slamming him down hard enough to crack the ground. He should have become a broken, bloody mess, but instead he didn't even seem winded. And he was GRINNING. "Hey brother, how was your trip to Olympus? Oh, I'm sorry, they didn't want you, did you. It's not like you—" Percy's fury exploded. "I'LL TORTURE IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT FOR ETERNITY, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed. His tail swung out from behind him, grabbing Eric in the jaws of six hydra heads, which rent flesh and skin, leaving behind nothing but corrosive venom. It then slammed him back onto the ground. Percy began to turn away, but a cold laugh stopped him. He spun around, and saw Eric. He was standing upright, and seemed to have liquid shadow flowing from the ground into his battered torso, filling the grievous wounds and repairing his broken body. "It looks like I have some new tricks, _brother_." He said, still smiling the grin of a madman. "It looks like there still isn't anything you can do to stop me ruining your life." At the sight of the shadows, Percy inexplicably grinned. This seemed to unnerve Eric. "What's WRONG with you?" he said "I just told you I can't be beaten. I am a servant of Erebus, lord of the darkness." Percy's gaze hardened. "I survived Tartarus! Do you think I will be held at bay by your paltry tricks? I wield the power of a child of Nyx!" At these words, the surrounding area suddenly became bleached unnaturally white. All of the shadows in a 40 ft spread seemed to be sucked into Percy. The new flesh of Eric's torso disappeared like it had never existed. As he abruptly stumbled, Percy let out a roar of anger and pain and his phoenix wings glowed white-hot. The temperature rose so fast flames just seemed to appear. Had their been anyone else in the pavilion but them, they would never have had a chance. In a span on less than a second, a 40-foot circle of stone-framed structure, tables, and half of the nearby hill was turned into a flat, charred, waste. When the flames disappeared, all that was left in front of Percy was a charred corpse. Percy sat down heavily and shrank to 10 ft, while all around him, demigods stared at him in shocked expressions.

88888888888888888

Being the disaster voyeurs that they are, the gods (plus a titan, a giant, and four demigods) teleported into Camp Half-Blood a short while later, many of them hoping to see a fight (and probably eager to see Percy take out his anger on someone who was not them). What they instead saw was a 20-ft tall creature with two sets of wings and primordial elementals **(A/N I think that the Heralds would count as primordials. They're obviously not as powerful as ones like Gaea or Nyx, but they are still from that time. Maybe on par with Akhlys?)** for flesh kneeling at the center of a 40-ft circle of charred ground with silent tears falling from its single eye while the population of Camp Half-Blood stood of to the side, staring in shock and horror. Poseidon stepped into the circle. "Percy, I'm so—" Before he could go any further, Percy abruptly whirled around to stare at the gods, hatred filling his eyes. "You killed her." Percy stated in an emotionless tone of voice. "No, I just—". Poseidon was cut off again. "Eric killed her. He was your son." Percy stated, in that same flat voice. "You ALL killed her. You cast me into Tartarus. You left her helpless." His voice was beginning to take on a tinge of anger by this point. "My mother was the nicest person in the whole world and YOU KILLED HER. You left her to DIE while I was in HELL. I am going to KILL YOU!" Percy screamed out. "And then I will go to Tartarus, and I'll MAKE YOU SUFFER like she SUFFERED!" At these words he ran forward.

88888888888888888

The dragon saved the day. While Percy was fighting Eric, his emotions were flaring to insane proportions and affecting all around him, including Draco. He appeared invisibly overhead, and decided to watch the battle. As Percy finished delivering his manifesto to the gods, he decided it was time to act. He swooped down and landed with a tremendous crash right in front of Percy. When Percy tried to move past him, he grabbed Percy's two primary hands in his talons, pushing back against him. This slowed Percy for long enough that others were able to act.

88888888888888888

"Get out of my way Draco." Percy growled, throwing himself forward and pushing against his bulk. He tried to shift to the side, but Draco moved with him. " _I'm sorry, Perseus_." Draco spoke into his mind. " _I can't let you do this_." Percy tried to grow, but before he could act, Bob had grabbed one of his upper arms, Hades the other, Artemis took hold of a lower arm, and Hestia held the other, while Damasen took the hardest job and had grabbed his tail. Percy's eyes blazed with fury and he screamed in frustration and struggled wildly, but he could not bring himself to attack his only friends with the intent to harm. Behind him, Percy heard sounds that indicated someone was approaching. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he somehow move past his treacherous friends who held him in place, unable to deliver the justice that the gods deserved. Then the person stepped into his field of view, and suddenly it mattered. "Tha– Thalia?" He stuttered out. Consumed by the agony of tortures in tartarus, then two decades of avoiding monsters to prevent his curse from activating, then the final years of hell in the arena; he had almost forgotten that he HAD friends among the demigods. "Percy, you..." Thalia paused, unsure of how to finish without hurting or angering her pained friend. "You don't look so good." Percy stopped struggling for a moment while his friend was speaking. "But you're alive, and that's all that matters." She finished, and hugged him. Another two people stepped into his field of view. "N–Nico? Zoe?" he stammered. Nico looked up at him. "Percy, you look worse than Styx. What HAPPENED to you down there?" Percy briefly went limp, remembering the past century. Tears slowly made their way out of the corners of his eye. "Percy, I'm so... I was in Elysium with Bianca and I... I saw... Percy, I'm so sorry." At this, Percy violently threw himself forward, out of his friends' weakened grasp, staggering forward from the sudden loss of support. Before he could regain his balance, he heard a sound split the air. He turned, and saw a crying Sally Gracie Jackson lying on the ground, having crawled forward until she met up with the charred circle of destruction. Percy wavered for a moment, and the sank to his knees, his monster form collapsing in on itself leaving nothing but a broken teen behind. He let out one terrible sob, and then fell silent. A few moments later, Bob, Nico, Thalia, Damasen, Hades, Hestia, Zoe, and Draco silently walked forward to stand next to him. Poseidon started to come forward as well, but was stopped with a look from Artemis, who picked up Nick and Sally before joining them as well.

A moment later, they were gone.

 **A/N: Hi. This is my first story. I got this idea after finishing "Perseus Jackson, Monster Shifter" and it wouldn't leave me alone. Unfortunately, I'm pretty tapped out in terms of writing this. I MAY take up ideas I find in reviews. So uh, thanks. And please leave ideas in your reviews!  
**


End file.
